


Damian the Elfling

by moomoo42



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dimension Travel, Elfling, elfling Damian, injured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: Damian dies only to wake up in Middle Earth as an elfling.





	1. Chapter 1

I glare down at the new successor my mother created, from where he holds me up with his cold steel sword piercing through my chest and out my back. I glance over to where nightwing lays unconscious surrounded by shards of glass, knowing that this will be the last time I see any members of my family. I wish I had opened up to them more or at least spent more time with them. I wish they were all here by my side as I die. That’s the final thought I have before I breathe my last breath and the world fades to black.  
   
&&&  
   
My sense of smell is the first thing to come back to me. I can smell grass, dirt and trees. Next comes my hearing. I hear leaves rustling in the wind and the flow of water in the distance. I stay silent pretending to be asleep, thinking back to my training with the league and Batman, find out if I am alone without giving away that I am awake to any enemy who may be near by. Once I have determined that there is no one close by, I slowly open my eyes. I blink a few times to get used to the light, before looking around. I am surrounded by trees in every direction for as far as I can see from my position lying against the roots of a large oak. I slowly stand making my hair fall around my shoulders and down my back. Wait. What? Since when was my hair that long? Whatever, there are more important things to think about. Like finding out where I am and how to get a food and water source as soon as possible. I listen for where the sound of water I heard earlier is coming from. Once I have pinpointed which direction the sound is coming from, I start my trek towards it. After a few minutes of walking I reach a stream. I kneel down and scoop the water up in my hands, taking a small sip. It tastes clean enough, so I drink the rest of the water in my hands before scooping up some more and splashing it on my face waking me up completely. I move my hands from my face revealing my reflection. My now long hair would’ve been the most surprising change if it wasn’t for my now long pointed ears.


	2. Chapter 2

I reach up slowly to touch the new points to my ears. They feel real enough and my hair is now down to my waist. I feel a pain in my chest, I pull up my shirt to look for the injury that was supposed to kill me. Over my heart, surrounded by many smaller scars is a large gash. I drop my shirt with a sigh and am about to check for other injuries when I hear a small rustle behind me. The untrained would have dismissed it as the wind or a small animal, but I am trained. Not only by the leader of The League of Assassins but also by Batman. I hear another rustle that is closer this time, I want to fight but I don’t know how many opponents there are or how strong they are and I don’t have any weapons. So I run. I hear someone say something behind me, then suddenly there are footsteps running after me. I try running faster, but that just makes the pain in my chest double. I stop and turn to face my chaser one hand holding my now bleeding chest and my other in front of me for defence. Standing in front of me are two men one with shoulder-length brown hair and a beard holding a sword out in front of him. And ext to him is a man with long straight blond hair and bright blue eyes, he has the same pointed ears that I now have hidden by my hair and has a bow with an arrow aiming at my chest.

I hear the swordsman gasp and whisper, “a child.”

I almost scowl at being called a child, but when I see both of them lower their weapons slightly I hold it back. If them thinking that I am an innocent child makes them lower their guard, then I won’t argue. The swordsman turns to his friend before turning back to me saying words I don’t understand while lowering his sword. Why is he talking in a different language? I could understand him perfectly before he changed. I keep my expression blank as I look between them.

“I don’t think he can understand you,” the blond one says. I turn to him at the familiar words making him stare back at me. “Do you understand me, little one?”

At that, I let a small frown through but don’t correct him just nod silently.

“What are you doing out here?” the swordsman asks taking a step forward, which make me take a quick step back, which in turn makes the pain in my chest sharpen. I hold in a scream only letting out a hiss as my hold on my chest tightens.

“You’re hurt,” the blond one states, probably seeing the blood.

Shit. I didn’t want them to know that I am weakened. I continue backwards until my back hits a tree. What should I do? I won't give up without a fight, but I don't know how long I will last like this.

 

“It’s alright, we won’t hurt you,” the swordsman says taking another slow step forward. “We just want to help.”

 

I pointedly look at the blonds bow which isn’t pointed at me but is still out. I expect them to keep it out but surprisingly when the blond sees my look he puts his arrow in his quiver and his bow over his shoulder. The swordsman even goes as far as taking his sword off along with its sheath and handing it to the blond, who then steps away with both weapons.

 

“Can I take a look at your chest?” the swordsman asks gently, kneeling in front of me.

 

I sigh, if they’re going to go this far then I will show them a little trust, especially since I am starting to get a little dizzy from blood lost. I give a single nod moving my hand out of his way. He carefully lifts my shirt. I roll my eyes when I see his knuckles whiten as his grip tightens in shock. Everyone who has seen my scars has had a similar reaction, actually theirs is normally worse. He pulls his bag forward and I tense, feeling this he slows his movements taking a bandage out in front of me so that I can see what he is doing. He unravels it and wraps it tightly around my chest. I don’t make a sound keeping my face plain.

 

“Where are your parents?” he asks once he has finished, sitting back but not moving away.

 

What should I say? Both my parents think I’m dead one of them being the person who had created the thing that killed me.

 

“Gone,” is what I come up with. They are not dead, but they are also not here. The swordsman nods sadly.

 

“I’m Strider ant that’s Legolas,” … Strider says motioning to the blond. “Do you want to come with us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should he say yes?


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m Strider ant that’s Legolas,” … Strider says motioning to the blond. “Do you want to come with us?”

 

I think over my options. Stay here injured in an unfamiliar forest or go with these two who are treating me like an innocent child, one of which has pointed ears like I now have and might be able to explain them to me.

 

"I'll come with you." Both of their shoulders slump slightly in relief. Legolas comes forward and hands Strider his sword before moving towards me. I stiffen slightly, but I don't move. He kneels and reaches towards me probably to pick me up before he freezes looking over my shoulder.

 

"Strider!" he calls gaining his attention. "His ears." I reach up and touch them in confusion, they're just like his, right? Are they rare? "He is an elfling." Of course, I got turned into an elf. 

 

"But... that is impossible an elfling has not been born in over a thousand years." I try to stand and fail as pain blooms in my chest and my vision blur making me start to fall forward. I feel strong arms catch me and lift me from the ground. I hear voices speaking softly as, against my training, I slip into darkness.

 

&&&

 

I wake to the sound of people talking in an unfamiliar language, which is strange since even if I can't speak every language I can still recognize most of them. I keep my breathing even and my heart steady in the unlikely case that there is someone with super hearing around as I crack an eye open. The two people from what I am guessing is now considered yesterday are sitting next to three others. A short man with a large beard, another man and an older man wearing all grey. I move my head slightly to get a better look and end up gaining Legolas's attention, who says something to the other before standing and making his way towards me. since he already knows that I am awake I sit up and discreetly move into a better position to protect myself. By the way he looks at me I wasn't discreet enough.

 

"How are you feeling?" he asks kneeling about a meter away from me. I think over his question moving all of my body parts to test for injuries. There's a painful twinge in my chest, but it is manageable and the rest of me doesn't hurt enough to take note of.

 

"I am fine." He doesn't look convinced, but he doesn't bring it up.

 

"Would you like something to eat?" I am hungry so I nod. 

 

He shows a small smile and walks back to the fire. I take the chance to scan my surroundings. There are four lumps under some blankets, which I am guessing are children with their small size. I quickly look back to Legolas when I notice him approaching. He looks surprised. He is good at sneaking around and his footsteps are silent, but I grew up with everyone being able to do that easily. He quickly gets over his surprise and holds out a water skin and some bread. I take them making him smile and move back to the fire where he sits next to Strider. I open the water skin and take a sniff. It smells fine and I was made immune to a lot of poisons when I was younger, so I take a sip. I wait a minute and when nothing happens I take a bigger drink, I move on to the bread taking a small bite, waiting another minute and then finishing it. A loud voice shocks me into a small flinch. I flick my eyes towards the noise finding the four that were asleep are awake and are staring at me in confusion. They are very small but are definitely adults. I stand and move away from them. There are too many people. I thought it was just going to be Strider, Legolas and me, those two might be good fighters, but I was confident that I could at least escape. Even with how small some of them are they could all still work together to attack me and keep me from running.

 

"Don't worry, they won't harm you," Strider says slowly moving towards me keeping his hands in my sight. One of the small people says something to me in a way that makes it obvious that it is a question. I look to Strider in confusion. "He asked what your name is."

 

"Damian."


End file.
